


Emo Panties

by bukkake_howell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Going to Hell, JUST, Lingerie, M/M, Omorashi, Panties, Phan - Freeform, Smut, Watersports, i feel so sinful, im so sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkake_howell/pseuds/bukkake_howell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan wets himself wearing panties and thigh highs for Phil.<br/>Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emo Panties

**Author's Note:**

> so i've decided that i'm sinful and problematic and i'm hesitant to post this but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> ALSO if you're not aware as to what "omorashi" or "watersports" are please educate yourself with a four-second google search 
> 
> also @donnie thanku for betaing  
> i really appreciate you uuufhg

On a normal lazy day, you'd most likely find Dan Howell doing Dan Howell things; spending hours on end in the same spot browsing the internet, maybe creating or editing things for his YouTube channels, or doing the so-called "domestic" activities around the house.  
Not today.  
Today, Phil had a request for him. Following him telling Dan about one of his "weirder" fetishes, he'd requested that the younger boy drank a lot of water and fluids while he was out today. Without using the bathroom. Dan was happy to oblige as he'd try anything at least once with his amazing (pun intended) boyfriend, though he couldn't help to be curious as to what he suddenly left to buy. They ordered their groceries weekly, so it couldn't be that.  
"Guess I'll find out soon enough." Dan mutters to himself before walking to the kitchen to retrieve another glass of water.

********

Phil walks down the city sidewalk, hands in pockets. He looks out for obvious fans as he makes his way towards his destination.  
He casually walks through the doors of some posh lingerie store he researched earlier. Unsurprisingly, he's one of the only male customers in the store.  
Actually, he's one of the only customers in the store, save for a larger woman whose hand in hand with her husband and a small blonde girl looking at a rack of bras.

Phil knows what he's looking for, he just doesn't know where. His humble attempt at being confident quickly crumbles as he realises he doesn't know the first thing about lingerie. He figures it's useless to be embarrassed, so he sucks it up and goes to seek advice from one of the employees. He walks back towards the registers at the back of the store and the short girl behind the counter. She looks up from her phone when Phil clears his throat sheepishly.  
"Yes, how can I help you?" The girl asks, the enthusiasm thick in her tone.  
"Uhm, panties. And-" Phil's mind draws a blank for a split second. "Socks?"  
The girl points to the left of her.  
"Socks and boxers will be over here,"  
She then nods to the space of front of her, "and panties are here."  
Phil mutters a thank you before following her directions and walking over to the left of the counter and taking a look at the wall of socks. There's all different kinds; knee highs, thigh highs, lace, cotton, neon, monochrome. He decides on a pair of lacey black thigh highs with a thicker trim at the top.  
He crosses towards the racks of panties, becoming indecisive once again as he's generally overwhelmed by the collection of pastel thongs and silky sets of push-up bras and boyshorts. Though he was tempted to a set of g-strings in four different pastel shades, he picks a pair of lacey black bikini-style panties to go with the socks. After all, Dan rocks the black look.  
He pays for the expensive lingerie and makes his way back to the flat.

********

Back at the flat, Dan can feel the pressure in his bladder increasing to a dull ache. He's sitting on the couch with his Mac in lap, which has now began to press up against his abdomen. He shudders a bit before scooting it further down his thighs.  
The door's lock clicks and Phil walks into the flat, a small black bag in hand. He kicks the door shut and drops the bag on the floor, sitting besides Dan on the sofa.  
"How are you?" Phil asks nonchalantly, placing a hand on Dan's knee. Dan looks over at Phil, who's pretending to be oblivious of the state he's in.  
Dan scowls at him and moves the laptop off of his thighs completely to cross his arms.  
"Is there something bothering you, babe?" Phil smirks slightly, moving his hand up to Dan's thigh. Dan tries to pull his legs away, but it's useless as Phil's got a firm grasp on it.  
"Where did you go today?" Dan finally asks.  
"Nosy, are we?" Phil teases in reply, to which the brunet frowns in mock frustration.  
"Hey, no. I bought you something." he continues, moving his hand further up and resting it on Dan's tummy, to which Dan squirms in discomfort once more.  
Phil stands up and retrieves the black bag he dropped next to the doorway not even five minutes ago. He drops it into Dan's lap and the stands in front of him, crossing his arms. The boy looks at Phil, and then the bag. He reaches one hand in after peering inside and pulls out the lace material of the thigh high stockings and immediately blushes.  
"Oh."  
Phil grins mischievously.  
"Change here. I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom."  
After Phil pads down the hallway and into their shared room, Dan takes the items out of the bag completely. He discovers that what he'd only halfway pulled out was a stocking. He pulls out the other, and then the pair of matching panties; the panties are very small and very tight and leave little to the imagination.  
He strips himself of his shirt first, dropping it beside him. He follows suit with his jeans and boxers, pushing them down and out of the way to where he's completely naked standing in the middle of the lounge. He picks up the panties once more, carefully popping the tag off of the side as Phil hadn't thought to do it. He slides them on, the smooth material brushing his thighs on the way up and resting just barely above his bum; his semi-hard member protrudes from the top of the low-cut panties. The now panty-clad boy reaches for the socks he's set on the coffee table beside him and pulls them onto his legs as he would normal socks, not really knowing if there's a special way they're meant to be put on.  
After doing some adjusting of the garments to assume that they're in their most comfortable state, he pads down the hallway to their shared room. He stands in the open doorway, finding a nearly naked Phil leaned against the headboard of the bed. Phil notices him immediately.  
He motions over for the scantily-clad boy to come over to the bed and sit across from him.  
"Hey, bear," he murmurs, barely audible. "you look beautiful."  
Dan blushes when Phil leans over and presses a kiss onto his lips, starting out chaste but becoming more heated gradually. Phil's pressing a hand to the front of his boyfriend's abdomen, feeling the swollen spot that is his full bladder. Dan groans, the sudden pressure being added tossing him into a strangely delightful mix of desperation and pleasure.   
"P-Phil," Dan pants. Phil pulls away from him, a wet smack resonating through their bedroom.  
He moves his hand down to Dan's dick, palming it. The brown-haired boy trembles, shaking as the pressure in his cock intensifies as he begins to grow hard.  
Phil moves his hand back and presses his whole body into Dan's, replacing said hand with his own clothed crotch, rolling his underwear-clad dick into his boyfriend's. Dan's breathing has become unsteady and erratic at this point.  
"I'm going to-"  
Phil pulls back once again, Dan whimpering from the sudden loss of contact. He moves back a few inches to where he's sat opposite to Dan, legs spread open. Dan's sat in front of Phil on his knees, which are slightly spread apart; bracing himself with his hands in front of him, gripping the duvet that he's about to mess.   
"I want to watch you," Phil tells the boy, voice barely above a whisper and almost hoarse.  
Dan puts his head down for a moment, trying to will himself to piss; he's trying, he really is. After what seems like quite a while, he throws his head back and breathily moans as the hot fluid begins to run down his thighs and onto the bedsheets. He didn't expect it to feel so good, but the warm, wet sensation he's created has started to drive him crazy; the black lace of the panties has clung to the skin surrounding his crotch in the most delightful way imaginable. Phil, from his spot on the opposite side of the bed, can feel an inferno-like blush spreading across his body because _ohgodohgodohgOd dan is really hot._ At the sight of his boyfriend absolutely coming undone right in front of him, he's began to palm himself through the boxers he'd accidentally left on. Dan's eyes are shut and his mouth is hung open, but only slightly; as the stream grows, he's begun to thrust his hips in small motions. By the time Dan's stream finally diminishes and he opens his eyes, he's left with a wet duvet under him and a flustered Phil Lester; they're just looking at each other, lust clouded over Phil's eyes.  
Phil lunges at him, catching him in a rough, sloppy kiss. He tangles his fingers within Dan's sweaty hair, holding his face towards his own.  
"You're so beautiful," he breathes in between kisses, hot breath colliding with Dan's. He moves his hands from Dan's hair down to his waist, hooking his fingers into the waistband of the once clean panties. He pulls them halfway down Dan's thighs, the garment creating an unpleasant friction as they make their descent. Dan shifts, and goes to take them off himself, stretching the material to make as little contact with his skin as possible. He discards the panties to the side, returning to Phil.  
"You're going to need out of these," Dan murmurs against Phil's lips, patting his clothed ass. It's Phil's turn to shift now as he discards his own boxers and haphazardly tosses them across the room, wasting no time pressing himself against Dan again. Phil runs his palms over the slope of Dan's ass, pressing his crotch into the latter's; it's still slightly damp and a bit sticky.   
"Phil, I want you-" Dan whimpers into the older man's mouth.   
Phil gladly complies, pulling back to Dan to retrieve a half empty bottle of lube from the nightstand next to them.  
"Get on your hands and knees, babe." Phil commands softly. Dan obeys his vaguely dominant boyfriend, bending over and supporting his body with his hands gripped into the sheets.  
While he's doing this, Phil pops open the bottle of lubricant with (surprisingly) little difficulty. He squeezes a liberal amount onto two of his fingers, using his opposite hand to spread it around and completely coat three fingers.  
He starts with one, tracing the ring of muscles before pushing it into Dan's hole. They've just had sex the night before, so he doesn't take too long with the first finger.  
He slides in his middle finger, brushing against Dan's prostate as he does so, eliciting a throaty moan from the younger man. He smirks as he thrusts the two digits into Dan's sensitive spot, finally adding the third and final finger. He decreases the speed of his thrusts, being sure to curl his fingers to stroke Dan's painstakingly yet wonderfully slow. Dan's panting and moaning as he brings his hand back. He revels in the view of his boyfriend's ass, massaging the leftover lube on his hands onto his neglected cock.   
He aligns himself with Dan's hole, barely pushing in the tip. Dan whines and sticks his ass up further into the air, pushing Phil's dick halfway inside with the act.  
Phil grips the eager boy's ass, burying his dick completely inside. He pulls out halfway, and then lightly thrusts. Phil repeats the act, except slamming into Dan faster and harder with each thrust. Their bodies move together, Dan's pushing back in time with Phil's thrusting. Phil stops after a few thrusts, pulling out to his tip and adjusting his angle. With full confidence, he roughly slams back in, hitting Dan's prostate head-on; he knows exactly where it's at. Dan screams out at this, knuckles going white from gripping the bed sheets as tightly as he can. The steady slapping noises of Phil's balls hitting Dan's ass fill the room, creating a melodic mix with the breathing and quiet "oh, phil"s that also echo off their walls.   
Phil's stomach tightens and he tightens his grip on Dan's hips, thrusts becoming erratic and sloppy.  
"Close-" Dan groans, head down and back arched.  
"Me too,"   
It's only a few seconds after the warning that Phil releases into Dan, gasping as his hot fluids fills the boy. Dan follows suit nearly right after, throwing his head back and strongly sighs as strings of come streak onto the already soiled duvet.  
Phil's thrusting comes to a gradual stop before he finally pulls out, come dripping out of Dan's red hole. Dan sits up, arms sore from the weight he's been applying to them. He turns around and embraces Phil, who's still kneeling on the bed. The older man decides it's useless to try and fall asleep or cuddle on these sheets; they've become uncomfortably damp and cold and are in desperate need of a wash. Dan snakes his arms around Phil's side, pressing his palms flush against the older's back. He leans into Phil's shoulder, pressing a kiss into the skin between the end of his neck start of shoulder.   
"I love you," Phil murmurs as he returns the gesture, fingers tangling in Dan's hair, which has slightly returned to its wavy state.  
"Love you too."  
"You're beautiful." Phil continues.  
"I'd be more beautiful if I weren't covered in my own piss."   
"If you go start the shower, I'll start the laundry and be there in five?"  
"Deal."


End file.
